


Bright

by RadioUndead



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, these two are grossly domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioUndead/pseuds/RadioUndead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor Waits for Jack to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how short all my Fics are and that this was written at 3AM

Often loving Jack was like descending stairs in the dark, everything is fine until you think you've reached solid floor but in truth you're still on the last step and a brief plunge through the dark below you sends entire being into a state of panic. Its best not to advance down any form of steps in the dark in the first place but everyone does it anyways and The Doctor still loves Jack. That would explain why he currently found himself seated on the floor with what would otherwise be a corpse settled in his lap. The Doctor could cheat death and Jack could return from it but that didn't mean that it sent any less of a pang through his heart whenever Jack was killed. Sometimes Jack would be up and functioning again within moments of his death but other times, like this one it would take a bit longer.

So The Doctor just sat there waiting, mindlessly carding through his lovers hair while the odd unnoticed tear would escape. The Blood from the angry wound adorning Jacks side had long ago seeped through his clothes and began to dampen The Doctors. 

The first sign of life returning was a long dramatic exhale followed by Jacks eyes fluttering open "It was my fault this time wasn't it?" he asked

"Well, clearly you should know better" The Doctor huffed back, scrunching the bridge of his nose in an amused smile "Challenging them like that wasn't very bright, you know I tend to have enemies everywhere"

Jack smiled up from where he still laid in The Doctors lap "I'm sure I have a fair share of my own"

"Nah, Just a side affect of being around me" The Doctor allowed himself laugh a bit through his reply before leaning down to to gently brush his lips against Jacks and briefly pulled away to make a teasing face before returning to kiss him again a bit harder this time, not a fiercely as they would in their TARDIS bedrooms or even like their morning snogs in the kitchen but just pure contact as a way for each to ensure that the other was alright.

"Besides, If I've stayed with you this long than I really must not be that bright anyways" Jack smirked.

The Doctor feigned a pout and in large exaggerated movements dump Jack from his lap onto the floor as he stood.

“Well now I’m just not going to get up” Jack said trying his best to look upset.

The Doctor just rolled his eyes and extended his hand to help the other man up “Well now, I cant have you doing that,  I don’t properly remember where we left the TARDIS”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was to lazy to decide on how exactly Jack died so you can decide if you would like.  
> Comments are appreciated.  
> <3


End file.
